<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon by SleepyWoofles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775089">The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles'>SleepyWoofles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, i immediately forgot what tags i used for the first one uh, not much actually happens i was just thinkin about them, set around the first episode, supposed to be a sorta sequel to "The Hermit"!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly isn't too sure about the show tonight, or the odd group that they met that day, and so he talks to Yasha to sooth his anxiety.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mollymauk Tealeaf &amp; Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Mollymauk sits on the edge of a chair, helping Yasha— who was on the floor in front of him— braid flowers into her hair. He had an uneasy feeling about the show tonight, as if something bad was right in front of him. At first he brushed it off as just general pre-show anxiety, but after checking with his cards he was… less than sure. The cards he pulled could be summarized as “a big change is coming, trust your intuition in order to deal with it,” which wasn’t exactly a reassuring answer to “what can I expect from tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Molly,” Yasha’s head ducks away from him slightly, and her hand gently pushes his away, “you’re pulling too hard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Molly curses under his breath and apologizes with a quick smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yasha nods at him, her way of saying “apology accepted,” and says “It’s about what the cards, right? I saw you messing with them earlier.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Something like that, yeah.” Molly answers, slowly getting back to work on her hair while being sure to be more careful and focused this time around. “What do you think of that group we met today? With that tiefling girl— Jester, right?— and the goblin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yasha shrugs as slightly as she can manage with it still being visible. “Jester seemed to like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Everyone seems to like me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Gustav has a list of city officials that say otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Molly flicks her shoulder with his tail, though his chuckle gives away the fact that he isn’t really upset. “They seem like good people, that group. Shady people, but good people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Could you ask your cards about them?” Yasha asks, reaching over her shoulder to pass Molly a flower. A pale blue one, no bigger than his nail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Molly shrugs, fully aware Yasha wouldn’t see. “On a technicality, sure. I could ask my cards anything, doesn’t mean I’ll get an answer that makes any damn sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well, then I guess the better question is do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ask?” She reaches up as he passes down a mirror, smiling softly as she looks over the dots of blues and purples embedded in jet-black braids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Not particularly.” Molly answers, moving off the chair to sit next to her on the floor. “I hate asking about people, honestly. It’s none of my business unless they want it to be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yasha nods, leaning against his shoulder. “Maybe they’ll come see you after the show.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Maybe, or we can have a quick chat if you’re still gonna be taking weapons at the door.” He leans against her as well, resting his hand in her hair and carefully scratching along her head, being sure to avoid ruining the flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She hums in response, letting her eyes close and shifting her head to direct Molly’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Molly’s worry about the show doesn’t fade entirely, but for now he’s perfectly content to sit on the floor of a tent with Yasha, waiting for the circus to begin. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Moon - upright: subconscious, surreal, shadow self. reversed: confusion, mixed signals, hazy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>